


The Gifts for Uncles

by mocorin



Series: Baby S.S. [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocorin/pseuds/mocorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho-chan and his uncles went to shopping venue to buy his necessities. He saw many interesting things there and met a kind stranger who helped him getting gifts for his uncles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gifts for Uncles

  
  
After a long discussion about the issue (Ohno made up the issue, telling the manager that Sho was badly sick so he had to rest for at least 2 weeks) with their manager, the agency decided to give Arashi 2 weeks off . Thank goodness they had worked their asses off before this happened and Arashi decided to keep Sho in his apartment.  
  
Before going to Sho's apartment, they decided to buy necessities for Sho. Sho was still in his oversized tees and he looked very small in it as if he was a conch in an oversized shell. His milky skin was exposed adorably.  
It was Sho-chan's first shopping with Arashi and they went to Yokohama Shopping Mall which is Sho's favorite shopping venue. To save the time, Jun and Aiba went to the toddler clothes section while Nino and Ohno went to the toys section. Sho-chan, who was still in Ohno's embrace, couldn't keep his excitement noticing how big the mall was.  
  
"Uncle! The mall is so hugeeee!" Sho cheered happily. He flapped his tiny feet forth and back, kicking his Uncle Toshi.  
  
"Sho-chan, what do you want to buy?" His Kazu-papa asked as he ruffled Sho-chan's fluffy hair.  
"Sho-chan wants lots of toys! Sho-chan wants gummies!" Sho answered happily.  
"Let's go then! Uncle with buy you lots of toys! Uncle Masaki and Uncle Jun will buy you gummies later." Ohno said.  
"I won't pay, though..." Nino whispered.  
"Un!" Sho-chan nodded with grin painted on his cute face.  
  
***  
  
"Uwah~" Sho was on his feet now, amazed by all the toys he saw. He started running here and there choosing the toys he wanted to buy.  
Ohno and Nino who were responsible to take care of Sho had to chase him up. Nino who couldn't catch Sho up, panted.  
"Argh! Damn, why do kids have so much energy?!" Nino bent over to catch his breath.  
"You're getting old, Nino. Your water of youth only turns back your looks but not your stamina!" Ohno teased.  
"Look at yourself, old man. You're sweating already just by running inside a small shop like this!" Nino replied.  
They continued arguing like there's no tomorrow.  
  
While the immature adults were busy arguing, baby Sho went to see the toys around. He was amused by the toys he saw. He tried the sample products here and there, not paying attention to the people around him.  
There he saw many animals stuffs and began to take them one by one.  
"Foxy for Kazu-papa, fishy for Uncle Toshi, then a monkey for Uncle Masaki! For Uncle Jun... Ah! This scary monster!" He grinned at his choice. He knew his uncles and papa would like them because it was Sho-chan who chose them personally.  
  
Unfortunately, his tiny arms couldn't carry those huge animal stuffs. He dropped at least one stuff in each step. Annoyed, he threw all the animal stuffs to the floor and began to frown.  
"Sho-chan can't bring these for uncles and papa..."  
Then he saw an empty trolley nearby and as a smart kid he was, he asked the man near the trolley.  
"May I use the trolley sir? I need this to put my animal stuffs for uncles and papa!" Sho-chan asked politely.  
"Sure, little guy!" The man helped him to put Sho-chan's animals stuff into the trolley.  
"Thank you, sir!" He grinned widely and pushed the tall trolley slowly out of the shop.  
"Wait, kid! You need to pay all those stuffs before going home!" The man chased Sho.  
Then baby Sho stopped on his track and turned around to face the man.  
"Pay?" Baby Sho tilted his head confusedly.  
"Yeah, little boy, you need money to buy all of these." The man explained.  
"But... Sho-chan doesn't have money..." Sho looked down at his feet, looking so helpless.  
"Sho-chan wants to give these for uncles and papa. Sho-chan wants to make them happy..." The tears were rolling down on his chubby cheeks.  
"Aw, you're such a cute little kid. You're so kind! I'm sure your parents are proud of you, kid! Because you're such a good boy, grandpa will buy them for you. Okay?" The man crouched down to be on the same height as baby Sho and ruffled Sho's hair.  
"Really? Grandpa will buy them for Sho-chan?" He stopped crying, but his face was still red.  
"Yes!" The man nodded and pinched Sho's chubby cheek gently. He thumbed the tears away from Sho's red cheek.  
"I wish I had a grandson like you, kid. You remind me of my son when he was a kid." He lifted Sho up and carried him in his arms.  
"Grandpa is so kind!" Sho praised him.  
"Your name is Sho-chan?" The man asked.  
"Un! That's how papa and uncle called me!" Sho answered.  
"My son shares the same name as you, kid." The man smiled warmly to Sho, and Sho smiled back at him.  
  
The man, who was still carrying Sho in his arms, went to cashier and paid all the stuffs in the trolley.  
When the man has paid the stuffs, Sho saw his immature uncles who were still arguing something nonsense.  
"Ah! Kazu-papa and Uncle Toshi!" Sho pointed to them.  
"Are they your uncles, little guy?"  
"Un! They're Kazu-papa and Uncle Toshi!"  
Then the man put Sho on his feet.  
"You better be careful next time, little guy. You seem to forget that you're not allowed to talk to strangers!" The man reminded him.  
"Ah! Sho-chan forgot." Baby Sho scratched his head cutely and stuck his tongue out.  
"Then tell me your name! Kazu-papa said if you know my name and I know your name, then we're not strangers anymore!"  
"Hahaha! Adorable, aren't you?" The man ruffled Sho's hair again.  
"Just call me grandpa, little guy. Now go to your uncles!"  
"Thank you so much, grandpa! Bye, grandpa!"  
He pecked the man's cheek and waved goodbye.  
The man froze on his feet and placed his hand to where Sho pecked him. He smiled gently as he saw Sho running with his tiny feet to get the trolley and pushed it to Ohno and Nino.  
  
"Kazu-papa~ Uncle Toshi~" Sho called them.  
Both adults snapped their head, searching the owner of the voice.  
"Sho-chan! Where have you been?!" Ohno asked.  
They didn't notice that Sho had been gone for an hour.  
"Uwah, Sho-chan! Where did you get all of these?"  
"Grandpa paid all of these for Sho-chan! Grandpa is so kind!"  
"Grandpa? Who?"  
"That grandpa!" Sho pointed to the man who was now walking out of the shop.  
"That man looks familiar... Do you know his name, Sho-chan?"  
Sho shook his head.  
"AHH! Isn't that Sho's real father?!" Nino gasped.  
Ohno dropped his jaw, shocked.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Meanwhile, Jun and Aiba were too occupied searching clothes for baby Sho.  
Jun wanted Sho to wear cool outfits. So, he bought tiny leather jacket, flashy tees and ripped jeans.  
On the other side, Aiba wanted Sho to wear cute clothes, so he bought some jumpers, animal printed tees and Aiba's favorite pants.  
They didn't notice how many clothes they had bought that day just for Sho-chan.  
Then these two guys saw cute dresses on girls' section.  
They faced each other and grinned secretly knowing they had the same thoughts in their minds.  
  
After they had finished buying Sho's necessities, they decided to go home.  
By the time both parties met, Sho-chan was already sleeping in Nino's shoulder.  
  
  
***  
  
  
When they reached Sho's apartment, they were surprised to see how messy his apartment was.  
"OH GOSH!" Nino said as he entered the apartment.  
Cans of beer were piling up beside Sho's table and dirty clothes were all over the living room.  
  
"Kazu-papa, whose apartment is this?" Sho-chan, who is still sleepy said as he rubbed his sleepy eyes and covered his nose with his tiny fingers. His other hand was entwined with Nino's hamburger hand.  
"This is yours, Sho-chan", Ohno said as he ruffled Sho's fluffy hair.  
"Sho-chan doesn't live here. It's so messy, Uncle!" He stared up at Ohno with his pouty lips.  
"We'll clean it up for you, okay?" Aiba joined the conversation.  
"Ergh... So stink..." Jun protested, started to collect the rubbishes into a big plastic bag.  
Jun who was known as a clean freak, quickly cleaned up his senior's apartment.  
"Sho-chan will help!" Sho ran into the apartment and started to collect the cans with his tiny hands.  
"Do I have to help them? Ergh... How can Sho-chan lives in a place like this?! It's even worse than mine!" Nino protested as he placed the plastic bags on the table.  
"Kazu-papa, Uncle Toshi and Uncle Masaki have to help too! Mama and papa said we have to help each other!" Sho scolded them.  
"Sho-chan..." Jun stared at him with eyes full of tears. Jun was happy that Sho-chan was willing to help him not like his other bandmates who loved lazing around.  
They started to vacuum the carpet, mop the floor and throw the rubbishes away.  
Jun was the one who commanded the others what to do. The other three cleaned the apartment half-heartly but with Sho-chan around, the air inside the apartment became so lively especially when Sho let his childish laughter out. They managed to clean the apartment after a while.  
"It's cleeeaaann!" Sho cheered.  
  
After cleaning the whole apartment, they decided to take a bath. But this thing was not as easy as usual. The Arashi members were quarrelling about who could take a bath with the baby.  
As a tradition, they did janken to decide who could take a bath with the poor baby.  
"Yes, I won!" It was Aiba who won the janken.  
The baby who was the reason they quarreled, just happily playing with his rubber ducky which Aiba bought before.  
The others could just sigh deeply and let Aiba and Sho enjoy the bath.  
Jun and Nino started to prepare dinner for them while Ohno dozing off in the couch.  
The laughter from the bathroom could be heard by them, and it made them jealous of Aiba.  
"I want to take a bath with Sho-chan too~" Nino protested as he cut the potato.  
"Shut up, Nino. Do your work well!" Jun scolded him.  
"Yeah, mom." Nino obeyed him like a little kid.  
***  
  
"Sho-chan!! You're still wet! Don't run around like that!" Aiba, who was still in towel, chased Sho to dry him.  
"Wooossshhh~ the plane is flyinggg~" Sho said as he played with his new toy.  
"Sho-chan! You might get sick!" Ohno who just came back from his fishyland, scolded him. He jumped out of the couch and started to chase Sho too along with Aiba.  
"The plane flies hiiiggghhh!" Sho ran to his bedroom and jumped into his own bed.  
"Got you!" Ohno quickly grabbed him and Aiba dried Sho's tiny body with the towel.  
"You're so full of energy, Sho-chan... Uncle... Tired..." Ohno panted.  
Sho didn't pay attention to Ohno, he just played with his plane while Aiba dried him.  
  
***  
  
After they took a shower and had dinner, Sho opened the animals stuff the grandpa bought before.  
"Sho-chan chose these for uncles and papa!" Sho told them cheerfully.  
"Foxy for Kazu-papa! Monkey for Uncle Aiba! Fishy for Uncle Toshi! And... A monster for Uncle Jun!" Sho gave the animal stuff one by one to them.  
"Eh? Monster isn't an animal, Sho-chan..." Jun said sadly.  
"But this monster looks just like you! Don't you like it?" Sho pouted adorably.  
"O-of course I like it! I like it so much!"  
"Yeay! Sho-chan knew uncle Jun would like it! It suits uncle so much!" Sho exclaimed cheerfully.  
The others just laughed at Jun because Sho chose a scary monster for him, not a cute little stuff like the others received.  
Hearing that, Jun threw his popular death glare to his seniors.  
The innocent baby continued playing without knowing the scene behind him.  
  
***  
  
After a tiring day, Sho started to get sleepy. He snuggled to his Kazu-papa sleepily.  
"Sho-chan, sleepy?" Nino asked.  
Sho just nodded weakly at that and buried his head into Nino's lap.  
"Let's go to bed, Sho-chan!" Nino carried Sho to his bedroom but he was stopped by Jun who grabbed his collar.  
And again, it was not as easy as it seemed. Sho's bed wouldn't fit for four adults. Two of them had to sleep in the spare bedroom. Of course, they did janken again.  
This time, Jun and Nino were the one who won the janken. They cheered at their victory as if sleeping with Sho was the greatest thing ever.  
Aiba and Ohno could just accept it gloomily.  
  
Before going into the spare room, Aiba and Ohno pecked Sho's cheek and smiled warmly. Sho who was still in Nino's embrace bid them goodnight sleepily and nuzzled Nino's neck.  
"Good night, Sho-chan... Sleep tight", the uncles said.  
  
Nino then put Sho in his bed and stared at him lovingly. Sho looked very tiny in his own bed. Nino joined Sho in the bed and covered Sho's tiny figure with the blanket.  
After turning off the lamp, Jun also joined Sho and Nino in the bed.  
Before going to sleep, Jun and Nino pecked Sho's forehead to bid him goodnight.  
After a while, only a light snore could be heard.  
  
"Good night, Sho-chan..."  
  



End file.
